Voice of a Harp
by Hazel2468
Summary: Mello was always an outsider to everyone in Whammy's. He manages to find sanctuary with the only girl willing to tolerate him, Harper. But how much will she risk for him, and what is she hiding? RnR plz!
1. Chapter 1: Harper

I don't quite remember everything that happened. I don't know why he did what he did, but I do know that it is my fault. I let him pin me down, let him draw those lines on me with his knife. It was my fault that he managed to get to me. I need to leave, need to run away. Lying awake at night, I've never before wished that the explosion that took my parent's lives had killed me too, but right now, if I had one wish that would be it. I need to find a way out, I can't face him again.

Harper sat on the floor, reading the piece of paper that she had extracted from underneath her bed. Memories flooded back, memories that she had been suppressing for two years. In her mind's eye, she was struggling underneath the boy's weight, biting her lip to keep from screaming as he dragged the knife across her stomach. His messy black hair hung in his face, his mouth stretched in an evil leer. _"You know you like it, H. You know it was bound to happen eventually"_

She shook her head, pulling herself back to reality and out of the nightmare. Sighing, she threw the paper into her dresser drawer and tramped down the stairs. "Yo, Harper! Aren't you going to class, like you're supposed to?" a shout behind her made Harper whirl around. A boy stood behind her, his blonde hair perfectly straight and clean. He wore a plain black t-shirt and baggy jeans. "Oh, hey Mello. Yeah, that's where I'm going right now. What about you? Aren't you in my algebra class, too?" Harper retaliated, sticking out her tongue. Mello just laughed, rolling his eyes. "I'm going, but I noticed you weren't at the usual meeting spot. So, I decided to go lookin' for you." Harper blushed, hefting her school bag a little higher on her back. Together, the two walked down the corridor to room 34. "Geez, we made it by, like, 30 seconds. You know Ms. Williams will give you a detention if you're late again." Mello rolled his eyes, ignoring Harper's comment. "There's only so much that Ms. Williams can do. Besides, I never go to her detentions anyway." He said, pushing open the classroom door and striding over to his seat, sitting down and reclining in his chair. Ms. Williams glared at him. "Mello, you do realize that this is the third time that you've been late to this class. Therefore, I must give you a detention…" Harper raised her hand, a knowing smirk on her face. "Excuse me, Ms. Williams, I don't mean to be rude, but I must make a correction to your statement. This class starts at nine-fifteen. Mello and I arrived at nine-fourteen and 45.6 seconds. Therefore, we were on time by 14.4 seconds." Mello shot Harper a smile, and she winked back. Ms. Williams groaned inwardly, tired of dealing with geniuses. "Very well, Mello, Harper, your detention is withdrawn. Be warned, I will not tolerate any more smart comments from you, H." Mello sniggered, while other students looked annoyed. Harper was one of the only students to be officially awarded with letter status. What's more, L had been the one to give her the letter, personally, through one of his House wide broadcasts. Harper just sank down in her chair, disliking the cold looks everyone was giving her. Mello, seeing his friend like this, frowned at the class. _"God, how pathetic can you get? So what if she has a letter? She's H, for crying out loud! The letter that has no association with any subject, even I could do better than that."_ He thought, feeling a little guilty. Mello couldn't deny that he, too, was a little envious. Harper was the youngest student to receive letter status since L himself. The girl in question was now pulling a sketchbook from her bag, turning a blind eye to Ms. William's annoyed glances. Harper rarely paid attention in class, or rather, this was the appearance. Many a teacher had tried to nail Harper with a sudden question, only to receive a detailed, elaborate, and one hundred percent correct answer. No one could figure her out. The one time Mr. Godden, the Psychology teacher, actually took away her drawing utensils, she actually couldn't pay any attention whatsoever. Mello had stepped in on this occasion, and taken the liberty of breaking into the lounge to steal the sketchbook back. Much to his surprise, Harper gave him a deluxe Hershey bar from New York (no one knew how she got it, and Harper wasn't talking) that was almost half his height! Yes, Harper was strange, to say the least, but what really drew Mello to her was one, simple fact; Harper was the only girl at Whammy's that was not irritated by his presence. Mello only had to walk onto the front yard and, automatically, he would receive glares from the twenty –six female students. Even Maddie, who was only eight, hated the blonde haired boy. In fact, Mello had few real friends. Matt, his roommate, was a videogame junkie and had some sort of power that allowed him to attract any girl he wanted. He hated wearing leather and the color black and was a steadfast atheist. How he and Mello (who, by the way, loved both leather and black, plus was a devout catholic of his own accord) ended up as inseparable as twins who shared a brain was beyond even the geniuses of Whammy's House. The two were always seen with each other, Matt following along like a red headed puppy, eyes glued to his Gameboy SP. A stinkbomb in the boy's bathroom: Matt and Mello. Tarantula in the macaroni and cheese: Matt and Mello. Linda's hair being knotted securely to the bed frame after calling Mello a girl and telling him that he was gay and therefore going to hell: Harper, Mello, and Matt. (That was Harper's idea). Linda, who needed to have her long, blonde hair cut short after the aforementioned incident, harbored a particularly strong hatred for Harper. On multiple occasion's, the girls had clashed over the simplest things, such as spots in the lunchroom or who handed in their homework first. Unfortunately for Linda, Harper never backed down from a challenge. She saw everything as an opportunity to hone her skills, and practice for whatever she was going to do with her life after she left Whammy's. She knew that she was never going to be chosen as L's successor, seeing as Near was the most likely candidate. The white haired child was brilliant, holding all the brain's any normal person would ever need in his little finger. The rest of his body was filled with random tidbits of information, ideas, and cases that needed solving. Mello was thoroughly annoyed by Near, who beat him on every test by a margin of three points or less, and held a consistent Number One on the Whammy's House Ranking, while Mello was always Number Two. Harper had spoken to him about it, questioning why he was so upset.

"I mean, come on Mello! You're the second smartest out of over fifty kids! Higher up than 48 others! Why is that not good enough for you?"

"You know why! That stupid little sheep thinks he's so brilliant, the next frickin' Eisntein! I'm sick of always being second best at everything! The little cotton ball even beat me at soccer the other day! Soccer! He's such a wimp, so how in hell did he manage that?"

Harper sighed. "Look, Mel. I would give anything to be where you are. At least you have a shot at being the next L. I'm stuck at Number Four, no matter what I do. Matt gets me on every exam by one point. Just one point, but I'm not complaining. I think I'm lucky to be here at all. I could be dead, but L saved my life. I feel that I at least owe it to him to try my hardest, and if Number Four is my best, then that's what I'll give. Why can't you see things the way I do?"

At this, Mello stood up and walked away. " 'Cause, we're two completely different people." But in truth, they were more alike than he realized.


	2. Chapter 2: Rage

Chapter Two

_**Hi all! I realize that I didn't write anything on the first chapter, so sorry! I also didn't have a disclaimer, but I'll get to that in a second. I hope you enjoy this second chapter, the first was really only to get all the facts in. The real story actually begins here, where it gets interesting. Anyways, onto the disclaimer, I do not own Death Note. If I did, Mello, Matt, and L would not have died, they would have gone into hiding. So, I hope you enjoy this, and please tell me what you think! If you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to say so! Thanks!**_

_**Hazel Murosoichi**_

The rest of the day's classes sped by, leaving Harper tired, but with five new drawings to show for it. Then again, there was also a heaping pile of homework that had been assigned. Mello, Matt, and Harper all made their way to the library, where they sat at their favorite table in the very back. "Wow, I think Mello broke a record today." Matt said, pulling his trusty Gameboy from his pocket. "I counted three hundred and four spit balls shot during the course of two class periods. Someone should contact the media." Harper laughed, grabbing one of her textbooks and opening it with a thud. "Hey, Mello, are you even going to do your work? You know what'll happen if Roger knows you've been slacking off lately. It'll be one week of cleaning the cafeteria again. Remember last time when you fell on the…" Mello snorted angrily. "Harper, let's not discuss the incident that occurred one month ago and resulted in the lunchroom being out of order for two days. And I'm not slacking off, I'm just not working every second of every day like some other people I know. Besides, you never yell at Matt for not working, why is it only me?" His voice had risen in volume, and several people had begun to stare in their direction. "Mello, there are two things I would like to address here." Matt said, still not taking his eyes off of his game. "Firstly, people are noticing that you are once again having a 'tantrum', as Roger likes to put it. And second of all, I never study. Never, in the many years I have been here, have I actually read one of the textbooks or done one of the assignments. Harper tried to get me to work at first, but she realized that it was useless." Harper giggled, pulling out her workbook and starting to make a dent in that night's homework. "Mello, I can see the look on your face. I'm not doing your work for you, or letting you copy mine. You're Number Two here; you need to do your own work and get to wherever you want to go on your own." She said, finishing the day's math puzzle effortlessly and moving on to the day's mini mystery. Mello just slumped in his chair, grabbing his homework and getting to it. Harper wrote her final answer and snapped her workbook shut, throwing her bookbag down onto the floor. The resulting thump startled Mello enough that he dropped his pencil, but Matt didn't even seem to notice. "God, he's so absorbed in his own little world. We could have a whole conversation about him while he's right there and he wouldn't even notice." Harper said, picking her sketchbook up off the ground and removing a pencil from her bag. After a few moments of thought, she began to sketch the vague shape of Matt's face. As a second consideration, she also added Mello as well. The blonde showed interest and, despite Harper's warnings about doing his homework, put down his pen and leaned forward slightly to see what his friend was doing. She had made good progress; Mello's sketched double now had a detailed face and nearly finished haircut, along with a rough outline of a t-shirt and book. "Wow Harper, that's amazing. I've never seen any of your other drawings, could I take a look?" Mello asked, reaching across the table. Harper suddenly jerked the book away, holding out her pencil like a knife. "No, Mello! You can't look at it, so mind your business!" she snapped, moving her chair back and continuing her drawing. Mello was a little shocked that Harper had yelled at him, she hardly ever shouted, unless the situation involved someone bullying Mello or Matt. "Umm, sorry Harper. Excuse me for wanting to see what my friend does everyday almost 24/7." The blonde said indignantly, leaning back in his chair and pulling a chocolate bar from his pocket. Angrily, he tore off the foil and chopped into it, the taste bittersweet on his tongue. He had his precious chocolate, but Harper was upset with him and, though Mello would never say it aloud, Harper meant far more to him than any piece of gourmet chocolate in the world. "No Mello, I shouldn't have bitched at you. It's just, I kinda have, you know, personal drawing and poems and stuff… the kind of thing I don't want _anyone_ to see, ever." Harper closed the book and put down her pencil, putting her hand face-up on the table. "Are we okay?" she asked, and Mello flushed. _"Is she asking me to, like, hold her hand?" _ Despite the definite awkwardness of the situation, Mello complied, entwining his fingers with hers. Harper smiled and gave his hand a squeeze, which made the boy's heart skip a beat. Matt, who somehow knew exactly what was going on without taking his eyes off the game, smiled and nudged Mello under the table. Mello ignored this, simply choosing to enjoy the moment, something he rarely got to do anymore. After about five minutes of this, Harper pulled away and once again began her sketching, a wry smile on her face. "Hey, Mello, if you could have any design on your shirt, what would it be?" she asked, nibbling on the end of her pencil. The blonde contemplated this for a moment before answering. "I guess a rosary wrapped around someone's arm. You know, dark and yet religious." As he said this, Mello fiddled with his own rosary, twisting it around his finger. Harper grinned, kicking Mello under the table. "Hey! What was that for?" he squealed, leaning down and rubbing his injured shin. "Mello, do you think you could take off your rosary and wind it around your arm? I need a reference to draw from." She asked, laughing and poking the blonde with the tip of her pencil. He groaned, but complied, wrapping the necklace around his left arm and leaning his elbow on the table. Matt snickered, earning himself a jab in the ribs from Mello and an angry glare from Harper. "What? I just never pictured Mello being a model, is all. It's a little funny to see, that's all." With that, the red head returned to his game, leaving a giggling Harper and a steaming Mello to finish the drawing. "Just a few more seconds, Mello. I'm almost…done…there!" With a flourish, she flipped the sketchbook around and showed him the finished product. Mello gaped, smiling at his friend. "Wow, Harper, that's fantastic! It looks just like Matt, although I think I'm a bit hotter than that." He said, winking at Harper and opening his third chocolate bar of the morning. Harper moaned, balling up a piece of paper and chucking it at the blonde's face. "Mello, I have to admit, you are a pretty hot girl." Matt said, smiling and ducking under the table. Mello flared up immediately, smacking Matt's exposed back with his textbook. "I AM NOT A FRICKING GIRL, MAIL!" he shouted, earning himself a lecture from the librarian. "The Library is not a place for children to run about and shriek like banshees. Please manage to control yourself in the future, Mello. Otherwise I will have to remove you and your little friends from the library for the rest of the semester, and perhaps forever." Ms. Harding said, rapping Mello on the head with her ruler. Harper almost laughed, but something was wrong. Mello was shaking, breathing heavily, and finally, he snapped. "You know what lady, just shut up! God, can't you give us a break, you're so annoying!" he shouted, throwing his book into one of the shelves. It hit with a loud crack and several other books fell as well. Matt was startled, but Harper was just scared. Mello had a tantrum now and then, but it had never escalated like this before. The blonde stormed off, his footsteps echoing from the wooden stairs. Ms. Harding seemed to be in shock, Mello had never snapped like this before, ever. A loud yell from upstairs drew everyone's attention. Harper jumped from her chair and rushed into the hallway, and was shocked. Mello had another student, Jaden, by the throat, and was threatening to break his neck. Roger, alerted by the yells, had also arrived, and was shouting at the top of his lungs. "Dammnit, you stupid bastard, I'm not gay! Why don't you just shut the hell up?" Mello shook him as he shouted, and Jaden began to cry. "Mello, you're hurting me! Stop it, please!" Roger seemed too scared to take any action, but Harper rushed up the stairs and confronted the angry boy. "Mello, stop. Please stop it Mello. What happened, what's the matter?" she asked, her voice calm. Mello looked at her, and his eyes weren't really his. There was a touch of madness that she had never seen before amidst the blue irises. "It's not my fault." He whispered. "It wasn't me, it wasn't." Harper leaned forward and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I know Mello, I know." She said, looking him right in the eye. He calmed down, Harper could feel his whole body relax. He looked around, as if he didn't know where he was, and his eyes began to water. "Oh god… What did I…?" with that, he let Jaden go and rushed to his room, slamming the door behind him. Roger rushed up to Jaden, comforting the now wailing boy. "That Mello has gone far enough with his rages! I am tired of his antics and random violence! Come, Jaden, I'll get you to the infirmary to patch up, and then I promise I will have a firm talk with Mello." The caretaker helped Jaden down the stairs, turning to look at Harper. "Harper, I know what you're thinking. Don't go in there, he's dangerous." Roger said, guiding Jaden into the Nurses Office. The second he was gone, Harper began walking down the hall towards Mello's room. One of the other students, a girl named Linda, grabbed her sleeve and tried to pull her back. "Harper, I know that you're his friend, but Roger is right. He's violent. This has happened before, when you were away. He broke Sandy's arm and trashed Room 12. Who knows what _someone like that_ is capable of?" Harper stopped and turned to look at Linda. "Linda, let me go. Something was wrong, he didn't want to hurt anyone. He wasn't… himself." With that statement, she jerked her arm out of Linda's grasp and continued down to Mello's room. Stopping in front of the door, she knocked twice. "Go away." He said from inside, voice thick with tears. "Mello, it's Harper. Please let me in." she whispered, keeping her voice as calm as possible. The lock clicked and the door swung open, revealing a seemingly empty room. Harper walked in, closing the door behind her and looking around for her friend. "Mello, it's me. Where are you?" she asked. A labored breath from behind the bed drew her attention. Clambering over the four poster bed, she discovered the blonde curled into a ball on the floor, shaking and crying. "Mello… what happened out there?" Harper muttered, crouching down beside him and putting an arm around his shoulders. He jumped at the contact and shied away, but didn't push her hands away. "Harper…I'm scared." He said quietly, his voice quaking. "I don't know what happened to me, I just got so mad, and then I couldn't stop. I didn't want to hurt anyone, I just can't stop!" he began to sob again, curling up even tighter and shuddering. Harper suddenly pulled the boy into her lap, cradling his head against her shoulder and humming lightly. Mello didn't know exactly how to react to this, push her away or pull her closer? In the end, the second option seemed to be more beneficial. Harper smiled when she felt Mello cuddle into her, relaxing and closing his eyes. As he drifted off to sleep, his last thought was, _"How can she stand to be near me?"_


	3. Chapter 3:Lullaby

Harper stayed against Mello's bedroom wall for nearly two hours, holding the sleeping blonde in her arms. Roger, who had long since returned from the infirmary, strode to Mello's room and banged on the door. He knew that Harper was in there, the girl had not been in her own room when he had checked. The caretaker knocked on the door loudly, rending the resulting raps around the room. "Shh! Whoever it is, Mello's asleep!" Harper hissed, covering her friend's ears and making sure that he wouldn't be disturbed. Roger walked in, frowning when he saw where Harper and Mello were situated. "Harper, what did I tell you…" he began, but fell silent at the look on Harper's face. Slowly, she stood, carrying Mello over to his bed. Once he was safely under the covers, Harper shot Roger a venomous look. "I know exactly what you're going to say, Roger. You want Mello to leave because he has 'violent tendencies' and is 'a danger to those around him.' Well, he's not, and if Mello goes, then I go too." Roger almost chuckled. "Harper, I'm afraid this is beyond your control. The fact of the matter is, Mello has become a dangerous subject. I am willing to reconsider and consult L on the matter, but I am strongly opposed to having him continue to live here." Straightening up, Roger strode from the room, slamming the door behind him, making the walls shake. Harper sighed, looking over at Mello. His eyes were open, staring emotionlessly at the cracked ceiling. "Oh, Mello, I'm so sorry." She said, throwing herself down onto the bed next to the blonde and curling into the fetal position. He sat up, putting a hand on her back and tracing small circles with his fingertips. "Harper, it's not your fault. I don't blame Roger for wanting me to leave. I attacked Jaden, I wanted to kill him. Who knows when I'll snap like that again, or who I'll end up hurting. It could be you next, and I couldn't live with myself if I did anything bad to you." Harper blushed, staring intently at the floor. "Still, if Roger makes you leave, then I'm going too. You wouldn't last three days in the real world without me around, and you know it." Mello rolled his eyes, standing up and beginning to pace around the room. "I just don't know what happened to me. It's like, the rage just hit me, and I couldn't control it. I don't know what's wrong with me, and I'm scared of myself. It's like, it wasn't me. I can't stop once I start. This happened before, you know. You weren't here, so I…" he trailed off, looking at Harper with anguished eyes. She nodded. "Yeah, Linda said something like that. You, umm, broke a kid's arm?" Mello shook his head. "I didn't want to do it! I just couldn't stop myself. I need help, Harper, and Roger just brushed me off when I tried to tell him. He thinks I'm doing it all on my own, but I don't want to be mad anymore! God, it's like a fricking roller coaster!" he wailed, sitting back down on the bed and pulling the covers up over his head. Something had clicked in Harper's mind, something she had read in a book. "Roller Coaster… where have I heard that before?" she muttered, sitting on the floor and chewing the tip of her index finger. Suddenly, the bell rang for lunch. "Mello, I know you're not comfortable with going out right now, do you want me to bring you back something?" Under the covers, he nodded, and she sped off to the cafeteria. The tables were packed with children, all of the whispering about what had happened. Harper went and sat by Matt, grabbing a sandwich from the buffet. "Hi Harper. How's blondie doing?" The red head asked, eyes still trained on his Game Boy. "Not so good. It's strange though. I talked to him, and he said that he didn't want to hurt anyone. That the rage just kind of took over, and he couldn't stop. I know that I've read a case similar, but I can't remember anything about it. You got any ideas, 'cause I'm drawing a blank." Matt shook his head, but then put his game down, smiling. "You know, L is coming in two days. You could ask him when he arrives, I'm sure that he would know the answer!" This seemed to cheer Harper up a bit, and she bit into her ham and cheese with renewed hunger. "I told Mello I would bring him something; he's just lying in bed feeling sorry for himself. Still, I can't help feel that there's something wrong here. It's not like Mello to just snap, there's gotta be something else to it." Matt got up and grabbed two more sandwiches, handing one to Harper. "Bring him that, it's the last turkey and it's the only kind he'll be willing to eat. Oh, and we should probably get some chocolate…" Harper smiled, pulling a plastic bag from her backpack. "I'm way ahead of you there, Matt. I snuck out during break hour and ran to that chocolate store in town. A few pounds later, and we have a whole box of twenty bars of solid, creamy milk chocolate. If this doesn't get him at least out of bed, then I don't know what will." Looking at the clock, Harper saw that only three minutes remained until the bell rang for sixth period class. Sixth period was algebra for Mello and Harper, their least favorite class of the day. Therefore, Harper felt no guilt in skipping the next hour to comfort her best friend. She dashed out of the mess hall and up the stairs, keeping an eye out for Roger. The last thing she wanted was to be dragged into the old man's office and given a lecture plus detention for skipping out of lessons. Fortunately, she made it to Mello's door uninturupted, and knocked twice. "Who is it?" Mello managed to croak out. "Mells, it's me. I got you some food and something else I think you'll like." Harper opened the door and stepped inside, smiling at the boy still sprawled on the bed. _"Wow, was he always this small? I've never seen him looking this weak before." _ She thought, going to sit next to him and gently stroking his hair. "How're you doing, Mello? Do you want something to eat?" he shook his head, hugging his pillow to his chest and whimpering. Harper sighed, placing the sandwich on the bedside table and grabbing a chocolate bar. "Well, if you don't want that, I have some chocolate here." _That_ caught his attention. He looked up at the candy in her hand, a small smile gracing his features. "How did you get this?" he said quietly, managing to sit up a little. "I snuck out during rest hour and ran to that shop in town. I got you a box with twenty bars, Matt told me you were out of them anyway." Mello gave her a hug, resting his head on her shoulder. "Thank you for, you know, sticking with me and everything. Any sane person would have left by this point." Harper grinned and gave her best hysterical laugh. "That's why I love being _in_sane! All the best people are just a little bit mad." Mello chuckled, unable to stop a tear from making its way down his cheek. "Aww, damnit, now I'm crying again!" he said, wiping his eyes and breathing hard. Harper lifted the blonde into her lap, same as the first time, and rocked him back and forth. "Harper, you know that song you wrote last week?" he asked, gripping her sleeve. "Could you, umm, sing it?" Harper blushed, staring at the ceiling. _"Why does he want me to sing? It's kind of weird… but I suppose it couldn't hurt at all." _ With her mind made up, she gathered Mello closer like an infant and sang gently in his ear.

_**Hush, don't you cry,**_

_**Quiet in the night.**_

_**Sleep so soundly,**_

_**Sleep so deep.**_

_**May you find a dream,**_

_**Of the happiness you seek.**_

_**Don't you have a fear,**_

_**You know that I am near.**_

_**Hush, don't you cry,**_

_**Quiet in the night.**_

_**Sleep in my arms,**_

_**So soft, safe and warm.**_

Mello closed his eyes, listening to the sound of Harper's voice. _"She really is a good singer, it's just that she doesn't want to admit it. Her voice is so soothing, it keeps me calm. Whatever's wrong with me, she can help me, I know she can." _With that final thought, he began drifting in and out of consciousness, falling asleep in the girl's arms for what seemed like the millionth time.

Sixth period was well past, as was seventh and eighth. Harper had dozed off a little bit herself, lulled by the rhythm of Mello's breathing. She awoke to a pounding on the door and Matt's uneasy voice. "Hey, Harper, you still in there? It's been, like, over three hours and no one has seen you in class. They all came asking me, 'cause they know I'm you're closest friend besides Mells. You guys aren't, you know, _up_ to anything, are you?" Now, the knocking on the door had awoken Mello, but the last comment made him sit upright and jump off the bed, stomping over to the door and opening it. There stood Matt, in his usual striped shirt and orange goggles, looking alarmed at the angry blonde in the doorway. "No, Matt, we were not _up_ to anything. Harper brought me chocolate, something you couldn't bother to do. You woke me up, I was asleep." He shouted, grabbing the redhead and pulling him inside, slamming the door behind him. Harper grinned at him sleepily from her position on the bed. "Yo Matty. Everyone's looking for me, huh? Well, that's their problem, now, isn't it?" she muttered, a little annoyed by the fact that Mello was awake again and raging. Matt glared at her, pulling his game from his pocket and turning it on. "Look, Harper, sooner or later Roger is going to think something is going on, and this'll be the first place he looks. Linda said if you didn't show up at dinner, she was going to tell Roger that you and Mello _snuck off_, and you know he won't take that too well." Harper growled. _"Stupid Linda, who the bloody hell does she think she is? I mean, it's not any of her business what I do and when I do it. She just wants me and Mello separated. She probably hope that'll make me miserable and him unstable, I bet she wants him kicked out too!" _ Despite her hatred of Linda and rules, Harper stood up and walked over to the two boys. "I'm going to dinner, but I will not be at evening activity. L is coming tomorrow, and I need to discuss things with my brother." Mello and Matt rolled their eyes. Harper talked with her brother quite often, though no one knew exactly who he was. A few even went so far as to say she was pretending to make the others, most of whom didn't have a single living relative, jealous. Mello didn't doubt that Harper had a brother, he just didn't think he was anyone important. "Mells, are you going down to dinner, or do you want me to bring you anything back up?" she asked, breaking his train of thought. "I think I'll go down to dinner, even though Roger will probably send me right back upstairs so I don't 'bring harm' to a defenseless salt shaker." Matt laughed, leaning against the wall and holding his side. The other two stared at him, perplexed. "Matt, it wasn't that funny, there's no need to break a rib." Mello said, grabbing another bar of chocolate from the box Harper got him. As he unwrapped it, Harper leaned over and took a bite, eliminating almost half the bar in an instant. Naturally, this didn't go down well with the blonde. "Harper! I need that stuff! It's what keeps me going through the day! It's my _**LIFE!**_" he jumped onto the desk, holding the chocolate bar above his head and growling. "Well, it seems that Mello is back to himself." Matt said, fiddling with his gameboy and slamming the controls like his life depended on it (maybe it did, who knows?). Mello grinned, gnawing on his candy and hopping down to stand next to his friends again. "Yeah, it's weird. I went from being depressed to happy really fast. I hope I stay like this, I don't wanna be depressed like that again. It was the worst." Matt was smiling along with the blonde, but Harper was deep in thought. She sat down on the floor in the same odd position she always sat in while she was thinking. She crouched down, leaning back on her heels and chewing on her thumb. _"Mello bounced back at an unusual rate. His mood is cycling between happiness, mania, and depression… like an emotional roller coaster…_" Something clicked in her mind, and the metaphorical light bulb flickered. _"Where have I heard that saying before? It was in a book or something, I just wish I could remember what the subject was, that would probably be the answer we need. When L comes tomorrow I can ask him, but I'm worried about what Roger will say. He might convince L to send Mello away, and that's the last thing I want. If Mello goes, I leave too, I already decided that, but I'm worried that L and Roger won't let me go so easily. If that happens, I need an escape plan for two people, seeing as Matt will probably want to go too." _ With her ideas organized, Harper stood up and walked out into the hallway, heading for dinner, and whatever she would have to face in the next 24 hours.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner proved to be quite uneventful. Jaden's friends shot a few nasty looks at Mello, which Harper quickly deflected by pointing her middle finger at them several times. Matt slammed away at his video games, occasionally leaning over to take a sip form his soda. Mello, acting more skittish than usual, asked Harper if she would get his food for him.

"Okay. Anything for you, Mells." She said, standing and walking over to the buffet. Piling high two plates, one with steak and a piece of cheesecake for her, and the other with chocolate cakes and truffles for Mello. Suddenly, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder, and she turned around to see Linda glaring at her.

"Look, Harper, you'd better keep that _freak_ away from Jaden." She hissed, blonde hair bouncing slightly as she tapped her foot against the floor.

"Oh, I forgot you were dating that jackass. Alright, fine, but the next time he calls Mello gay, I'm going to rip him a new one, princess." Harper snarled, smirking at the appalled look on Linda's face before trotting back to her table.

"What the hell did Princess want over there?" Matt asked, still glued to his Super Mario.

"How the hell do you know who I talked to? You haven't looked up from your game once in the last twenty minutes!" She said, sliding the platter of chocolate in front of Mello and taking a bite of her cheesecake.

"Do not question, Harper, for I have my ways." Matt said, putting on his best "mystic" voice. Mello smiled, a first for that afternoon, and scooped a chunk of cake into his mouth.

"She just… it was nothing." Harper stuttered, not wanting to upset Mello again. The blonde sighed.

"She told you to keep me away from Jaden, didn't she? Hell, I deserve it. I almost strangled the kid. But you know how I feel about…"

"About being called gay. Yeah, I know." Harper said, cutting in and putting a hand comfortingly on Mello's shoulder. An uneasy silence fell over the table, then Matt spoke.

"So, what did you say to her after that?" he asked. Harper grinned.

"I told her that if she didn't keep her dog of a boyfriend on a leash, I'd rip him a new hole." Mello sniggered, regaining some of his energy and eating more of his cake. The rest of the meal passed in relative silence, Harper standing only to get more cheesecake for herself and more chocolate for Mello. Lost in her thoughts, she pondered the rest of the afternoon with little interest. The daily schedule meant nothing to her, she was passing all of her classes with ease. Hell, if she really wanted to try, she could beat Near out for first, no problem. But Harper _never_ actually studied, unless the subject interested her. So far, the only class she had actually read into was psychology, and the effects of trauma on the mind. Personal connections aside, Harper would gladly take a class in psychology in college… if she even needed to go to college. Glancing over at Mello, she saw that the blonde was now staring at the ceiling, ignoring his food and deep in thought. She was about to ask what was wrong, but the bell rang, and all the students rushed out into the hallways, eager to shower and get ready for the evening activity.

"What _is_ the activity tonight anyway?" Matt asked, finally pocketing his game with a triumphant smile; looks like he would need the new Sonic game when it came out.

"I dunno, probably some dumb movie or maybe another game night. I don't care, I just wanna go to bed." Harper said, stretching and yawning a little. Nightmares had been keeping her awake, and a full night's sleep was a rare occurrence nowadays.

"I'll skip out with you. You staying in your own room, or sneaking into mine again to make sure I'm alive?" Mello asked, smirking a little when Harper stuck her tongue out at him. Matt stared at the two of them for a moment, a little skeptical.

"You've been sleeping in Mello's room? How the hell… you guys aren't up to anything, are you?" he asked. Mello rolled his eyes and Harper snorted.

"Hell no, Matty. I just, you know, want to make sure he's alright." She said. To be honest, she was just glad that the bad dreams had been silent and not accompanied by the usual shrieks of pain and terror that were usually present. Mello knew nothing of her _experience_, and she wanted to keep it that way. The loudspeakers on the wall above their heads crackled, and Roger's grainy voice echoed through the hallway.

"_**Attention students. Tomorrow, as I'm sure many of you know, we are having a special guest. Please, before lights out, clean your rooms. Those who have been assigned to kitchen duty are to report there now. Thank you."**_ Harper glanced at Mello.

"You're not going, are you?" she asked, and he shook his head. Smiling, the three dashed up the stairs, down the corridor, and locked themselves in Matt's room for a four hour video game session.

_ Something was wrong. The room was too dark, the curtains closed over the window. Harper sat up, hearing something moving in the corner. The sheets rustled as a figure clambered onto the bed, situating itself on top of her. The silver blade gleamed in it's hand, its edge wickedly sharp._

"_We're going to have some fun tonight, Harper. And feel free to scream, no one can hear you." The human shape said, it's voice gravelly and harsh, tainted with bloodlust and the craving for something far more taboo. Harper opened her mouth to cry out, but found that she had no voice. Mute, she could only watch as he pulled the blankets away, pulling off her pajama top and pressing the knife to her bare chest. A flash of pain, and red blood trickled down, staining the mattress with rose-colored drops. The boy's crimson eyes watched her and she writhed beneath him, crying silently as the knife found her leg, leaving deep incisions that spelled out __**BB**__. A new sensation that, if it was someone else, would have been pleasant, but made her shudder and push away. Hands, trailing, leaving bloody streaks in their wake, her silent screams, no one to help her… alone… dying…_

"Harper…HARPER!" She awoke, drenched in sweat, a scream that she recognized as her own fading as she snapped her mouth shut. Mello was sitting on the edge of her bed, a horrified expression on his face. He had woken her, saved her from the nightmare that had threatened to snuff her out like a candle. Trembling and unable to speak, she threw herself into his arms, pent up sobs finally breaking free into the open air.

"Woah, Harper, what's wrong? You were screaming and I… please, what is it?" Mello stuttered, pulling her onto his lap and gently rocking back and forth, as she had done with him.

"I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean…to…to wake y-you." She choked between gasps, unable to stop shaking. Mello watched her with an air of astonishment. Harper had always been the strong one. When she had broken her wrist, she hadn't even whimpered, when Mello was being picked on, she had beaten every boy (and the three girls) who had thrown stones at him. To see her like this, tears streaming down her cheeks and face screwed up in anguish, was scary. Matt was standing in the doorway, watching silently.

"Was it a nightmare?" Mello asked, pulling Harper up to gaze into her eyes.

"_She looks so… afraid, and weak. Harper shouldn't be like this… it's not right."_ He thought, lightly stroking her cheek. She leaned into his palm, tears leaving silvery droplets on Mello's hand. Slowly, she nodded, shivering as images from the dream flashed through her mind. On instinct, she clutched at her leg just under her hip, the echo of the pain that had once been still lingering behind. Mello noticed, and his hand hovered over the spot Harper now clutched.

"Is there something there, Harper? Will you let me…" She yelped and pushed him away, tears welling up in her eyes.

"No! Don't… you can't… leave me alone!" Mello watched in astonishment as she pressed herself against the headboard, pulling her knees up to her chest and breaking into violent sobs.

"Harper… I won't hurt you… I promise." Matt closed the door to make sure no one would be disturbed by Harper's cries as Mello reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched, but didn't force him away like she had done before.

"Harper, please… tell me what happened to you." He said quietly, wrapping his arms around her quivering form and rubbing her back comfortingly. For a few moments, she was silent, then she spoke in a voice that was timid and quiet.

"I was…attacked, I guess you could say. It was… my…" trailing off, she lifted the edge of her nightgown and revealed the scars, spelling BB on her leg. Mello gasped, anger flooding through him as he gaped at the lacerations. Matt, who had wandered over when Harper started talking reeled back, horror painted over his features.

"Beyond Birthday? But Harper… he's dead. He left Whammy's years ago, I remember that day." Mello said, and Harper nodded.

"I know. I was the last person who saw him before he left. Mello, he's my…_was_ my… brother."


	5. Chapter 5

Mello froze, shock and, admittedly, disgust coursing through his veins.

"_Beyond Birthday? No, he couldn't be. But…_" he glanced at Harper, dredging up the faint memory of BB that he still had. They had been young when he left, Harper considered a new student at the time. His ebony hair, exactly the same as Harper's. The pale skin and small nose copied directly onto his friend's face, his features visible. It was like Mello was seeing her for the first time again, but this time, the image wasn't so friendly.

"So, when you said that you had a brother, this is what you were talking about? A deranged murderer who _assaulted_ you? That's not a brother, Harper. Hell, B wasn't even human…" Harper glared at him, blinking tears from her eyes.

"He was… once, when I first knew him." She bit her lip, a nervous habit, then the dams broke and everything she had been holding back for years flooded from her.

"I was his step sister, his father passed away in a fire when B and my eldest brother were very young. Jeanne, our mother, remarried, but the two boys were too much to handle. They were sent from home to home, until they ended up here. I was born shortly after they left, and then a younger sister followed. Her name was Marielle." Her voice broke and she clenched her fists so tightly that blood dripped onto the sheets. Mello moved closer, taking her hand.

"What happened to her?" he asked. Maybe it wasn't the best thing to do, but he _really_ wanted to know.

"My father passed away too, in a hit and run. My mother started drinking… she never hit me, but Marielle… she got in her way too much. I tried to protect her, I did…" Harper was crying again, trying to speak through the tears and choking sobs.

"One night, my mother came home drunk. Marielle and I were hungry, there was no food in the house. I had left to dig through the neighbor's garbage cans, and she got home. She just asked for something to eat, she just wanted our mother to treat her like a human, for once! But she… when I came back… Marielle… she was dead…" Overcome by memories and grief, Harper collapsed back into Mello's arms, sobbing into his chest and shaking like a leaf in a storm. The blonde, having enough trouble holding back his own tears, could only hold his friend and stare at the wall, trying to absorb all that he had just heard. Harper had always been the one who was normal, who had the past without trouble. No one had known where she came from, and she had always been so carefree, so different from the crying girl in his arms now. Taking a deep breath, she continued, voice weak with fatigue and tears.

"The police came, they took her away, and they put me in a home. They spent months searching for my family, but it was my brothers who found me. They heard on the news, they knew I was out there. Bryan… I mean Beyond, he and my older brother took me to Whammy's. I was safe… until BB had his breakdown. He blamed me for my mother's drinking problems, and for Marielle's death. He… he came into my room in the middle of the night… he gave me this scar… and he…" she couldn't finish the sentence, but Mello understood. The way she curled up, protecting herself, the way she often avoided being touched by others, the way she hated being surprised.

"_She's just like me." _He thought, gently rocking her back and forth. Gradually, the girl's breathing slowed; all the crying had exhausted her.

"Matt, help me out here." Mello said, trying to lay Harper down on the pillows. Matt, ever the obedient friend, wandered tentatively over and assisted as best he could. Together, they managed to get her back under the covers without waking her.

"Mello, what are we going to do now?" Matt asked, leaning against the wall and adjusting his goggles. The blonde glanced at him, confused.

"Now? What do you mean? What else is there to do but make sure she's alright? And make sure that no one else ever finds out about her. You know what would happen, she would be ostracized. If the others knew that she was related to _Beyond Birthday_… God only knows how they would torture her." Mello said, gritting his teeth and lightly tapping his fist against the edge of Harper's desk.

"So… you're still willing to be around her. Nothing's going to change between you two?" Matt had pulled his game out again, but he obviously wasn't very focused. Mello shook his head, glancing down at the sleeping girl.

"How could I let anything change? She's just like me. We both have baggage. We both know what its like to be humiliated by our own families. And no, Matt, just because Harper spilled doesn't mean that I will, not anytime soon, at least." He muttered, squashing Matt's intrigued look before the red-head could voice any further questions. Sighing, the boy went back to his game, quickly falling into a trance as his thumbs danced over the controls. Mello sat himself against the door, unwilling to let anyone else in until Harper was back to her old self. Gradually, the moon set and the orange glow of dawn permeated the window, shadows stretching across the floor and walls. All was silent, save for the sound of Harper's light breath and Matt's game giving the occasional beep. Mello drifted off once or twice, but always woke quickly, haunted by images of Harper screaming once more. Slowly, the house awoke, the sound of tired feet shuffling down to breakfast filling the halls.

"We should probably wake her, Mello. You know what Roger will do if she sleeps in too late, especially today." Matt finally said, putting his game on the night table and rubbing his thumbs. After five hours of playing, there would be no writing for at least a week. And yet more videogames never seemed to bother him after a marathon. He just played with his index fingers instead. The blonde nodded, standing up and wincing as his back clicked uncomfortably. Making his way to the bed, he placed a hand on Harper's shoulder and shook.

"Harper, Harper, wake up. Come on, it's seven thirty." He whispered. She stirred, eyelids fluttering, then rolled over and planted her face in the mattress.

"No. Don't wanna." She moaned, voice muffled by the sheets. Mello sighed.

"Come on. Roger's going to flip a shit if you don't get your ass out of bed. Besides, it's an important day. You know L's coming." That did it. Harper jumped like someone had stuck a taser in her back, flipping over to look at Mello with wide, excited eyes.

"Get out. Now, or else." She said, hopping down to the floor and grabbing him by the collar. The blonde went tumbling into the hall, closely followed by a passive Matt, who had once again taken up his game, playing with his index fingers. How he managed it, we'll never know.

"Sheesh. You'd think we'd never seen her shirtless before." Mello said, leaning against the railing and glancing down into the entrance hall. Students were dashing back and forth, some to the cafeteria, others to the classrooms, determined to impress the guest of honor with their work.

"What?" Harper's door flew open, and Mello found himself nose to nose with a red-faced, angry girl wrapped in a blanket. Obviously, she had been undressed when he made his unfortunate comment.

"What's wrong with that? It's not like you haven't seen me shirtless. Do you know how many times, I've accidently walked into your room when you're changing?" he said, shrugging and pulling a chocolate bar from his pocket.

"I always yell at you to get out, I never thought you'd… you always had your eyes closed!" Harper snarled.

"No he didn't." Matt said bluntly, still staring at his DS. She turned and stormed back to her room, slamming the door.

"Thanks a lot, Matt." Mello said, running his fingers through his hair. With a sigh, he took another bite of his chocolate, frowning and staring at the floor.

"You two! Just what to do you think you're doing?" The boys turned to see Roger, his face the same color as the maroon carpet, striding towards them with fervor.

"Waiting for Harper. She's changing." Matt said, ignoring the headmaster's aggravation and pounding on his game relentlessly.

"You should be down at breakfast. And Mello, please brush your hair. It looks like you've been rolled through a thicket." Roger said, turning on his heel and walking away as quickly as he had come.

"I wish someone would roll _you_ through a thicket, you old geezer. Maybe it would finally get that stick outta your ass." Mello muttered under his breath, making sure the man was out of earshot first. The last thing he needed was a detention today. He already had seven that he hadn't served, and the eight would put him in suspension. A few seconds later, Harper burst from her room, now full dressed in a blue shirt with black jeans and no shoes or socks… as usual.

"Harper, put some sandals on at least. You know how Roger feels about the no shoe thing." Matt said, smiling in triumph and pocketing his DS.

"No. I hate shoes. I only wear them when I have to, like at special occasions and funerals. Anything else does not warrant footwear." She said defiantly, skipping ahead of them and sliding down the banister, side-saddle style. The hallways were cleaner than usual, the floor shiny with wax and the ceiling picked free of gum and spitballs. The evidence of respect was scattered around. The few rooms that they could see into were clean, clothes removed from the floor, beds made to perfection. Near's room was spotless, and the white- haired boy was playing quietly with an immense pile of legos on the floor.

"Good morning, Near." Harper said, leaning on the doorframe. He turned, giving her one of his rare smiles.

"Hello. How are you?" he said in his monotone voice. Harper shrugged, then gestured to the structure taking shape on the whit carpet.

"What are you building? You did the White house and the Eifel Tower yesterday." She asked.

"Big Ben. And then the Sphinx and the Pyramids at Giza." He replied. Mello had reached the door and was making retching sounds behind Harper's back.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." She said, elbowing him in the ribs. Waving goodbye, she politely closed the door, shooting a glare at the blonde.

"What the hell? Just because you don't like him doesn't mean that I have to hate him. I think he's nice, actually. A little shy, but nice all the same." Matt took a step backwards, knowing that getting involved in a conflict between the two would only end in tragedy for him…and possibly for his precious DS. But Mello just sighed, shaking his head, and kept on walking towards the cafeteria. If the corridors were impressive, then the mess hall was fit for royalty. The tables were arranged in perfect order, and the ceiling was decked with decorations and velvety red curtains. Roger stood by the buffet, a team of chefs arranging bouquets and large plates of sweets. Mello leaned over to grab a brownie, but Roger gave his hand a firm slap, and the blonde walked away, dejected.

"Sheesh. You'd think it was royalty coming or something." He muttered, rubbing his injured palm.

"Well, it is important, Mello. L is our icon, and it's because of him that this place is even here. You know that if he hadn't stepped in, we would have been evicted a long time ago." Harper pointed out, taking a seat by the window and staring out onto the grounds. The gates were wide open, a rare occurrence, and most of the children were standing outside, all wanting to be the first to greet L when he arrived.

"I know, I know. But he's not all that great, is he?" Mello said, watching everyone line up outside with disdain. Harper smiled and shook her head.

"You have no idea, Mello. You have no idea."


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of crunching gravel permeated the silent air. As the limo, black and gleaming rolled through the gates, every child watched in awe, knowing that one day they could have everything the man behind the tinted windows possessed. Harper and Mello were shepherded outside by Roger, Matt preferring to remain inside. It was cool out, the air heavy with the scent of oncoming rain, the sun vanished behind the clouds. As the car stopped with a barely audible squeak in front of the assembled students, the door opened and a man stepped out onto the drive. Mello gaped at him, this was clearly not what he had expected.

"What? Oh… you haven't met him before, have you?" Harper said, glancing at her friend's expression. The blonde just shook his head (He had been sick with a fever the last time L came to visit, and had arrived at Whammy's after he left). The man standing before him was not what he had expected in the slightest. First of all, he wasn't wearing shoes, but instead was lightly shuffling his bare feet in the dirt. Blue jeans and a long sleeved white shirt completed the outfit, doing nothing for his pale complexion. His eyes were grey, almost black, and ringed with dark circles that marked him as an insomniac. His ebony hair hung limply in his face, messy, like he had just woken up. Glancing around for a moment, he surveyed the assembled students with mild interest, lifting one foot to absently scratch the other leg.

"L, what a pleasure it is to see you again. In good health, I trust?" Roger glided forward, shaking the detective's hand and smiling. The man nodded, still watching the assembled students with interest. Mello peered at Harper out of the corner of his eye and saw that she was watching L with a small grin on her face, clearly lost in thought.

"It is my honor to visit all of you here. I trust that you have all been working hard. I look forward to seeing your progress at the festival tonight." The detective said, his voice monotone and devoid of emotion. Everyone nodded, a few children crowding forward, the youngest grabbing onto L's jeans and tugging. Roger reached down to pull her away, but L waved him off, bending over and scooping the child into his arms.

"Did you catch any bad people, L?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled at her, suddenly placing her on his shoulders.

"I did. But the people themselves are not evil, their actions are." He replied, glancing over at Roger.

"This one is a new arrival. Have you given her a name, or kept the old one?" he asked, spinning in a circle while the child laughed. The headmaster sighed.

"One of our associates found her in an orphanage in Paris. She was not given a name, as no one knows where she came from. I was contacted because, by the age of six months, she was reading and comprehending books on a third grade level. She's three now." He said. L nodded, placing the child on the ground, where she laughed and ran off, picking a wildflower and handing it to him.

"Lilac." He said, graciously accepting the blossom and tucking it into her short blonde hair.

"Your name is Lilac" Mello rolled his eyes; he never had much patience for the naming of children. It was unnecessary in his eyes, he had named himself after all.

"Alright, everyone, get back inside. We have a lot to work on before the festival tonight. And Matt, put that infernal device away! It's disrespectful." Roger said, tapping the red head on the shoulder. With a sigh, he pocketed the game, but pulled it out again the second the headmaster was out of earshot.

"God, this is going to be annoying. And what the hell is this festival that the old fart's talking about?" Mello groaned, trudging up the stairs to his room, Harper close behind.

"It's just an exhibition of all the things we've worked on since L's last visit. You know, projects, any cases that we've managed to solve, any musical things for those who sing in front of other people…" she said, trailing off at the end. Mello stopped, turning around to face her.

"Harper, you have an amazing voice! Why don't you sing at the festival this year? Come on, I'll sing with you." He said. She shook her head, staring at the floor.

"When I was younger… my brother told me that my voice was ugly, that I should never speak again. I stopped singing then… you're the first person to hear me sing in years." She muttered, anxiously, staring at the ceiling, the walls, anywhere but at Mello. The blonde sighed, then took her hand and pulled her the rest of the way up the stairs and into his room.

"Harper, you can't let what your brother did to you stop you from doing what you want. I know it's hard, but we all need to keep on moving. You can't let this keep getting in your way." he said, sitting down on his bed and bringing Harper with him. she glared at him, leaning back into the pillows.

"Yeah, and what the hell do you know, Mello? Do you have any idea what it's like to know that a family member, your own flesh and blood could do something like that to you? That they could scar you and hurt you like that? That they could leave you incapable of trusting or loving again? Huh?" her voice had risen to a shout, and there were fresh tears dancing in her eyes. Mello frowned at her, resisting the urge to scream back.

"Yes, Harper, I do. I do understand what you're going through, I know how it feels to have the people you are supposed to trust betray you. I know how it feels to be hurt and violated, to feel so filthy that you want to scrub off your own skin." He had to stop himself from saying more, not wanting memories of those nights to come flooding back as they so often did in his dreams. Harper was watching him with a strange expression on her face, a mix of horror and understanding. Mello turned his back on her, staring at the wall and blinking away rebellious tears. Suddenly, something his him in the back and he fell forward. Harper had flung herself onto him in a bone-crushing hug that knocked the wind out of him, her face buried in his back. Speechless, he turned around and put his arms around her, grimacing as she shook with suppressed sobs.

"I…I'm sorry M-Mello. I d-didn't know." She choked, gasping for breath. Mello held her closer, unable or just unwilling to let go.

"It's alright. No one knows. Who the hell wants to be friends with someone like me? A stupid, mood-swinging freak who can't even bear that thought of being touched by someone else." He said bitterly. Harper glanced up at him.

"But Mello…I'm touching you right now. I always do, we always wrestle and fool around." But thinking back, she was the only one who Mello willingly had contact with. When older students would push him around he would shrink away like their hands were covered in acid. If a teacher touched his shoulder, he would shiver and remain silent for quite some time.

"I know. I trust you, Harper. You and you alone. I can't explain it, I just take it as it is. Matt knows I don't like contact, so he doesn't try. But for some odd reason, I never minded you touching me. I realized it the day we met, we shook hands, and it felt different. I think…I think it's because you know. You're always so gentle with everyone around you…unless you're beating the shit out of them." He laughed, lying back and letting her fall forward with him so that she was resting on his chest. Harper sighed, staring at the dark spots her tears had left on his black shirt.

"Mello, I'll sing with you." She whispered, quivering a little at the idea. There would be a lot of people, the entire orphanage would be watching. Mello sat up, lifting her so that he could look her in the eyes.

"Harper, are you sure? If you don't want to do this, you don't have to. I understand that this must be difficult for you…" he said, but she just shook her head and smiled.

"So long as you're up there with me, I think I'll be alright. Thank you Mello, I'll go write the song." She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before dashing out of the room. Mello just sat there, red faced and staring at the wall.

"Hey, Mello, what are you doing? Can I come… dude, what the hell happened?" Matt rounded the door frame, staring at his friend over the top of his DS. The blonde shook his head, resisting the urge to touch the spot where her lips had been.

"It's nothing. Matt, I need you to help me. I need a guitar."


	7. Chapter 7

The time passed much more quickly than any of the residents of Whammy's House would have liked. The few short hours that they had to prepare their work flashed by, if you blinked, thirty minutes were gone, just like that. Mello sat outside of Harper's room for over an hour, listening to the muffled chords on the keyboard that he could hear from inside. He watched the sun start to set over the forest and the silhouette of the distant city as Harper sang in her room. Matt stopped by every so often, showing Mello various guitars that he had found in the music room. The blonde took a liking to an acoustic, painted black with abalone shell patterned frets.

"Roger said that you could have this one. Well, he didn't, but L did. Apparently, they have more than they know what to do with. What about drums and violins and stuff?" Matt asked, pulling put a list of instruments. Mello shrugged, just as Harper's door opened and smacked Mello in the back of the head.

"Hey guys, I thought I heard you out here. Listen, could you run this down to L? Please?" she asked, holding out a handwritten score.

"Harper, what make you think that L is going to take this score? He never participates in any of the festivals, so what make you so special?" A high pitched female voice said from the other end of the hall. The trio turned around and saw Linda, her blonde hair tied in ponytails and wearing a light blue sundress. Harper snarled at her.

"None of your business why, Linda. Why don't you go and bake a cake or something, Swiss miss?" she said. Mello laughed, and Matt smirked behind his goggles. Linda stuck out her tongue.

"Wow, real mature Linda. That'll make L like you for sure." Mello said, giving her a once-over.

"Say whatever you like, you bi-polar freak." The girl hissed. Mello jerked back, anger and hurt flooding his face. Harper, however, jolted for another reason.

"_Bi-Polar disorder…that's got to be it! Why the fuck did Linda have to figure it out before I did though, superior bitch._" She was jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of a scuffle. Matt was holding Mello back with all of his strength, the blonde was struggling to reach Linda, hands balled into fists.

"You damn bitch! I'll kill you, I swear to god…" he shouted. Matt couldn't hold on any longer, and Mello broke free. Harper, without thinking, jumped in front of him, tackling the boy to the ground.

"Mello! Take it easy! Just… calm down, just please…" she said, unable to form a coherent sentence. The blonde struggled for a moment, then gave up, collapsing under Harper's weight. Linda smirked triumphantly at them, a giggle escaping her lips.

"Mello, freaks like you should be locked up and put down. Like Beyond Birthday, that damn son-of-a-bitch." She said. Harper had been holding her tongue the whole time, was on the brink of snapping.

"Normal people like me shouldn't have to live around freaks like you. Maybe I should tell L to put you and your little girlfriend here down for a dirt-nap." Linda said, taking a step forward and drawing one finger across her neck in the universal symbol for death. Harper snapped this time, releasing Mello and launching herself at Linda. Suddenly, a pale set of hands grasped Harper's shoulders and pulled her back. Mello, who was still sprawled on the floor, gasped, looking up at the detective now standing over him, holding Harper to his chest.

"L… what are you… let me go!" she shouted, struggling against the man's grasp. Linda quickly smoothed her hair and put on her best 'innocent little girl face' and smiled up at L with false trauma written in her eyes.

"L, thank goodness. They threatened me with violence!" she squealed, glancing at the man with bright, manipulative eyes. Harper was still struggling against L's grip, glaring at Linda with murder on her mind.

"Harper, is this really the way you wish to conduct yourself?" the detective asked in his usual monotone voice. The girl stopped struggling, staring at the floor with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. Linda flashed her a small smirk, a move that did not go unnoticed by L.

"Linda, I would appreciate if, in the future, you did not insult your fellow students. And remember that a mental disability does not necessarily mean that the individual cannot succeed. For example, and I do not mean to brag, but a young boy with Asburgers might grow up to be oh, I don't know, the number one detective in the world. I would appreciate if you did not take the potential of those people as a joke." Linda's expression turned to one of embarrassment and terror, before she turned and stormed down the hall to her own room. Harper turned into L's chest and hugged him, leaving Mello and Matt dumbstruck.

"I'm sorry, L." She said, voice muffled by his shirt.

"But she…she insulted Bryan…and even after…after everything…I mean, he's s-still my b-brother." She sobbed. He pulled her closer, gently rocking back and forth.

"I know, Harper, I know. Shh, it's all going to be alright." He whispered. Mello stood up, walking over to Harper and putting a hand on her shoulder. She released L and threw herself into his arms, burying her head in his chest.

"I'm sorry Mello, I'm so sorry!" she cried, letting him hug her and gently stroke her hair. L looked on with an unreadable expression, a half-smile on his face.

"I too am sorry, Mello, for what you have been going through." He said, patting the blonde's back comfortingly. Mello smiled, continuing to hold Harper and whisper little words of encouragement to her. The detective gave her one final hair tousle and started walking down the hall.

"Wait…L! Uh, I was wondering if you would take this!" she shouted after him, holding out the handwritten score that Linda had insulted. L took the paper, looking it over with an expression of shock on his face.

"Harper… you're going to sing at the festival?" he muttered after a moment, glancing up at her and Mello. She nodded, gesturing to Mello.

"And Mello is going to sing with me. I was wondering if you would be willing to play the cello or something to accompany us." She said, staring at the floor. Suddenly, the detective leaned forward and embraced the girl, smiling like never before.

"Harper…I'm so proud of you." He said, voice a little choked up.

"You're finally starting to move on… something I've never been brave enough to do. You come from a fine family, Harper, and you're finally doing what your brother and I could never do. I have utmost confidence in you, Harper." Harper wrapped her arms around him, laughing and ruffling his ebony locks.

"Thank you, L. Thank you so, so much!" she said. Mello was staring as L lifted her into the air, spinning her around once and putting her back down.

"You look almost like the little girl you used to be, Harper. I remember when you used to be so happy, you used to own the world. Even with everything you'd seen, Marielle and mother… you were always so… your own person." He released her, staring into her face and lightly touching then end of her nose. Harper blinked away a couple of tears, smiling at the detective. He stood up, as straight as he could with his chronically hunched back, and started walking away.

"You'll always be my sister, Harper." He shouted. "No matter what." Harper flinched at the last phrase, glancing at Mello, who now resembled someone who had just watched the Eifle Tower turn into a rocket and blast off.

"His… sister? YOU'RE L'S SI-mmph!" Harper slapped her hand over his mouth, dragging him down the hall and into her room.

"No one can know! Absolutely no one else can know! L knows that I trust you, so that's why he said anything at all. He knows I told you about what Bryan…BB did to me. He knows that I trust you more than anyone else here and…" she trailed off, as if realizing what she had just said.

"Never mind. Look, just take this and learn it. I'll meet you by the stage at seven thirty for our performance tonight, okay. And don't worry about what Linda says. Bi-polar or not, I will always be here for you." She said, spinning on her heel and starting for the stairs.

"Harper, wait." The blonde said, grabbing her wrist. She turned around, just in time for Mello to press his lips quickly to hers and pull away, red faced, and sprint into his own room.

"What the hell was that?" Matt shouted, retrieving the videogame that he had dropped in shock. Harper just stood there, blinking and steadily turning pink.

"I'm not sure… but I didn't really mind it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there! I'm so sorry for the vacation I took, but with college applications and jobs and stuff, I had absolutely no time to write. However, I assure you that I am back, and back for good. I will be continuing to write, and I hope that all of you good people continue to take the time to read my stories! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Harper, however, is mine. No matter how many times Mello attests to the contrary. he can't have her.**

Chapter 8

Mello stumbled into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"What the fuck was I thinking?" he said a loud, collapsing onto the bed and groaning into the pillows.

_'Why the hell did I kiss her? Why do I always manage to fuck everything up?' _he thought, angrily slamming his fist against the headboard. A dull throb spread through the blonde's hand, and a glance down revealed a set of rapidly bruising knuckles. Mello rolled over, staring at the ceiling and mentally cursing himself again and again, mind racing as he tried to make sense of all that had happened. "_'Why…Harper…Why Harper? She's… she's out of my league. She's L's sister for crying out loud. Why would a girl like Harper ever be interested in a screwed up guy like me? Besides, L would never let me near Harper like that! And it doesn't even matter, because now she…' _ his train of thought was interrupted by a light tap on the door.

"Mello…Mello, it's me. Please, open the door." It was Harper, sounding a little more timid than usual. He winced, rolling over so that his back was to the door. "Mels, please open up. I want to talk to you." Unable to ignore the pleading of his friend any longer, Mello stood up and walked over to the door, opening it just a crack. Through the space, he could see Harper staring back at him, looking a little apprehensive.

"What do you want from me Harper?" he asked, immediately regretting the harsh tone in his voice. Harper flinched, but stood her ground.

"I just wanted to talk to you, Mello." She said, looking down at the floor. "I mean, we do have a performance tonight, it won't work if you avoid me like the plague." As much as the blonde hated to admit it, she had a point. Making a mental note to beat himself up and mope about it later, he opened the door. Harper nearly sighed with relief, he wasn't as angry with her as she had feared. "Thanks." She said, a bit sheepishly as she sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Look… I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, but I acted without thinking. It was a mistake. I'm sorry." Mello said, turning away so that he didn't have to look her in the eyes. Finally he chanced a peek at her, nervous. Harper was staring out the window, red in the face.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it." She said, sounding a bit crestfallen. But Mello didn't notice.

_"She isn't mad at me."_ He thought, sighing quietly.

"So, do you want to practice at all?" he asked, managing a smile and gesturing to the guitar propped up next to his bed. Harper shrugged, then nodded shyly, turning to face him.

"I can just listen to you play; make sure you're doing it right." She said. "I'm not worried about the vocals because we've harmonized before." Mello grinned, a real smile this time as he sat down next to her and rested the guitar on his knees. He had looked at the music and was confident that he knew it; of course, he had more time to learn it if he messed up. Harper shivered a bit as he started to play. She had always loved the sound of the guitar, and watching Mello play was an experience in itself. She was tempted to sing along but resisted, knowing that she would need to save her voice for later. Instead, she watched Mello's fingers dance over the strings, his blue eyes focused on the edge of the instrument, where the light cast a fine white highlight.

_"Why would Mello kiss __me__, of all people?" _She wondered as she watched him. _"There are a lot of girls who are attracted to him, even though they mostly act like they can't stand him. And I'm not…"_ her thoughts traveled to the scar, to her past. _"Damaged."_ He had said that it was a mistake anyway; it wouldn't eve happen again. Still, she felt oddly troubled, she needed advice. The sound of the song ending brought her back to reality, and she looked up to see Mello smiling at her.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Perfect." She replied; and it was true. Any mistakes or wrong notes would have jumped out at her, but she hadn't heard any. "But I do have one more question." Mello paled; nervous that she might ask him about what had happened before, but his worries were unfounded. "Are you alright playing with a piano as well? I know you can do it alone, but a piano won't confuse you, will it?" Harper asked. Mello shook his head.

"You kidding me? It'll be no problem at all." He said, waving a hand in her direction. Harper smiled, a genuine one, and hopped off the bed.

"Great. I have a few little things to take care of, so I'll see you at dinner." She said, slipping out the door. "Oh, and Mello?" she turned back, unable to resist the urge to wink at him. "Don't be late." And with that, she flounced out of the room.

Harper slid down the banister, smiling to herself, though she felt a bit embarrassed. Why had she _winked_ at him? It was so flirty and provocative and… Not like her at all. She needed someone to talk to, and there was only one person, especially since he was actually here and not on the other side of a computer screen. True, L probably wasn't well-versed in the ways of teenaged romance, and most likely had never kissed a girl before, but he was always good for some quick and rational words. Much to her dismay, the entrance hall was crowded with students, all busy setting up last minute decorations for the Festival. Perched on the banister, she could see L, talking to Roger on the outskirts of the crowd. She could see Mello's name on Rogers lips, and she rushed towards them, weaving through the crowd.

"L!" she shouted, and her brother turned.

"Harper." He said, a light smile gracing his features.

"L, don't listen to Roger about Mello. I know what he thinks of him, and it isn't true, really." She said, tugging on his long white sleeve and looking to him imploringly. Roger opened his mouth but L held up a hand.

"Harper, no matter how many letters, emails, irritated phone calls or lectures I get, I will never kick Mello out of Whammy's." he said, crouching down to put his hands on Harper's shoulders, although now that she was taller it was less of a crouch and more of a half-kneel. Everyone in the hall was staring but Harper couldn't care less; she was grinning ear to ear. Mello wasn't going to leave, no matter what Roger said. Ecstatic she wrapped her arms around L, easily encircling his lanky body.

_"He's so thin. He was always skinny but this is unhealthy."_ She thought, giving him a little poke in the ribs. L chuckled, an unusual sound, and tousled her hair like he did when she was younger.

"L? I, uhm… I actually wanted some advice." She said. L smiled, taking her hand and leading her out the front door and onto the steps.

"What is it?" he asked, sitting in his unusual perching fashion. Harper turned red; she hadn't really thought about how awkward it would be to talk to her _brother_ about a boy, but he was all she had.

"Well… Actually, it's about Mello." She confessed, and L smiled knowingly.

"I figured as much. What happened?" he asked. Harper picked up a small pebble, rolling it between her fingers.

"Well, he sort of… Kissed me." She said. "And I really don't know what to think of it." L chewed thoughtfully on his thumb.

"Did you not like it?" L said. When Harper blinked at him, he sighed. "What I mean is, if you liked it, then there is no problem." He seemed a bit at a loss for words.

"L?" Harper said, watching as her brother stared at her with those large, owl-like eyes. "Have you ever been in love?" L smiled, and it was the sort of smile she had never seen on his face before. His eyes seemed to light up a bit, though there was grief in every premature line of his face.

"Of course. I was about your age when I met her, actually, and it was right here, on these steps." He turned, staring out over the yard, looking wistful. "Her name was Ay-" he stopped and corrected himself. "A. Her name was A. And she was… Beautiful."

"Was?" Harper asked. L nodded.

"Yes. She died." And it was gone, the smile that made him look so alive and young vanished.

"I'm sorry." Harper said, grasping his hand. L shrugged.

"It was a long time ago. But the point is, if you like Mello, then go for it." He said, patting her shoulder. Harper smiled; she loved seeing L like this, not as formal as he usually was around people. "Come on." He said, standing up and helping Harper to her feet. "We'll be eating soon."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all! I have returned, and with a new chapter in hand! I hope you enjoy, I'll try to keep posting new material as often as I can. Unfortunately, I managed to misplace the book with the next few chapters in it.. So this might take me a while. I apologize in advance for any delay!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Harper. All other characters belong to their rightful owners.**

Chapter 9

The streamers on the walls of the cafeteria rustled as the students filed in, as dispersing to sit with their own groups at their own tables. Roger herded them in with L at his heel, who seemed pleased with the large buffet of sweets laid out especially for him. Harper, Matt, and Mello found a seat near a window, doing their best to avoid Linda and her little posse. The last thing Harper needed was another episode that would get Mello kicked out of the talent show tonight. Mello opened his mouth to speak, but only managed a strangled, squeaking noise. Harper glanced over at him, utterly confused.

"Mels… Are you alright there?" she asked. The blonde nodded, utterly unable to speak, and pointed at the food. On one of the tables, surrounded by trays upon trays of cookies and marshmallows and strawberries, was a bubbling vat of liquid chocolate. Harper burst into laughter as he raced to the buffet, practically drooling on his shirt as he elbowed a younger student aside.

"Try to leave some for everyone else!" Matt shouted, before settling down at the table and extracting his favorite game from his pocket. Harper sidled to the end of the line, grabbing a plate from the large stack and turning to examine the buffet. It looked wonderful; there were sandwiches and fruit platters, rolls and croissants. She glanced over her shoulder; it felt like someone was watching her. Sure enough, Linda had her blue eyes fixed firmly on her back, and if looks could kill, Harper was sure that she would have been dead long ago. She flashed the girl a smile and waved; Linda couldn't do anything to her, not here. Ignoring the continued death glare, she weaved through the students and made her way to the end of the buffet. Mello was still there, holding up the line as he dropped strawberries and marshmallows into his bowl of chocolate.

"Mello, is that all you're going to eat? You'll just be starving in a few hours, and we have to be awake tonight." Harper scolded, slicing herself a generous piece of cheesecake and giving her friend a playful punch in the shoulder.

"I can eat whatever I want. You're not my mother, Harper." Mello retorted, sticking out his tongue and kicking her in the ankle. "Besides, it's not like you can talk. Is that all _you're_ having?" He pointed to the cheesecake and she pouted.

"Excuse me, but I had a sandwich earlier today, and _this_ is cheesecake… It has cheese in it." They glared at each other for a moment, and then burst into laughter, Mello almost upending his chocolate in the fit of giggles. Suddenly, he jumped. Something cold had slithered down his back, and he whirled around to see Linda, a second ice cube clutched in her hand.

"I heard that you two are performing tonight. Good luck out there freaks. You'll need it." She gave Harper a scalding look and then flounced off to rejoin her friends, all of whom were laughing and pointing.

"Ignore her." Harper said, setting down her plate and untucking the back of Mello's shirt. "She's just trying to get on your nerves." Mello muttered something about how he couldn't be arrested for murder yet, then yelped as she pulled the ice cube out of the waistband of his pants. Harper grinned, palming the ice, and Mello chuckled in anticipation. He knew that sort of smile; revenge would be sweet. They made their way back to Matt, who was still waiting at the table, and Harper made a point of passing right behind Linda as she went. Mello couldn't see, but the shriek that followed clued him in and he turned around. Linda was clawing at the front of her shirt, and he could see the wet spot blossoming at the middle of her chest.

"Nice one." Mello said, clapping Harper on the back as she returned to the table.

"It was nothing. The Princess deserved it." She said, digging into her cake with relish. She knew that Linda and her posse were undoubtedly seeking revenge, even right now. But going to Roger would produce little result, especially with L here. The headmaster might even go straight to the detective, and all that her brother would do was ask what had happened, then commend her on an excellent job once she had told him the whole story. Mello made an odd sort of choking sound, and then something tapped her on the shoulder.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" L was standing behind her, a plate of sweets in either hand. Before she could even answer, he put his food down next to her and crouched on the bench in his usual position. Even Matt had looked up from his game, and Linda looked positively sickened.

"How's Japan, L?" Harper asked, taking another bite of her cake and watching as her brother dove into his food, plucking up a chocolate dipped strawberry between his index finger and thumb.

"It's nice, I suppose. I don't get out all that much, as is to be expected. But I do my work, and that's what counts." Mello, who had finally overcome his shock, dropped his spoon and turned to the detective.

"You're going to catch him, right? You're going to catch Kira and put him in jail, aren't you?" he asked. Harper elbowed him, but L grinned and tousled his hair.

"Of course I am. It's my job, isn't it?" he replied, and Mello smiled, his face red with embarrassment. They sat in silence for a moment, absorbed in their food, and then Harper noticed L studying Matt's videogame.

"Matt, would you mind letting him have a go?" the red-head looked up, glancing from Harper to L and back again.

"What?" he squeaked, and L quickly looked to Harper.

"He doesn't have to-" she interrupted, giving Matt her best no-nonsense look.

"Oh, come on. He's the greatest detective in the world; he deserves to learn how a Gameboy works." At this, Matt turned to L, looking slightly shocked.

"You don't know how to play?" he asked. Sheepishly, L nodded, and Matt instantly vaulted over the table and took a seat next to the detective. Harper grinned as the two began pouring over the device. It would do L some good to spend some time doing normal things, like playing videogames and maybe even sleeping more than five hours a week. She became aware of someone watching her; it was Mello. His blue eyes were fixed firmly on her face, and he seemed to be very much lost in through.

"Mells?" She gave him a gentle prod and he jumped, blinking back to reality. "Are you alright?" He nodded, brushing a loose strand of hair from his face.

"Of course I am… Why do you ask?" he retorted, a bit defensively. Harper smiled.

"Nothing… It's just that you were staring at me." Matt looked up from his instruction on jumping to watch as Mello turned red as a beet.

"No I wasn't… I was just thinking. It's not my fault you were sitting in my line of sight." He grumbled, crossing his arms and turning the other way. Harper just rolled her eyes- He was so strange sometimes.

Mello glared out the window, resisting the urge to turn back around. The last thing he needed was to get 'lost in thought' again and have Harper notice. It wasn't that he _wanted_ to stare at her like that. Frankly, had it been anyone else, he would have thought it odd and a bit creepy. But for some reason, he just couldn't take his eyes off of her today. Was he going mad? Feeling rather disgruntled, he tipped the rest of the chocolate into his mouth, but only succeeded in sending streams of hot brown liquid trickling down the front of his shirt.

"You look good in everything you eat." Harper pulled the bowl away from his face and attacked him with a napkin, wiping the mess from his clothes and his neck. He squirmed away from her, whining, while Matt and L chuckled quietly on the side.

"Harper… Stop! I can do it myself!" Mello said, snatching the napkin from her hand and scrubbing furiously at his cheeks. Harper raised her hands in a gesture of surrender and returned to her cheesecake, still watching him out of the corner of her eye. He was sweet, albeit a little over the top sometimes, but he had a good heart. Matt whispered something to L, and he laughed, a real laugh that echoed around the room amidst the sounds of conversation.

"What's so funny?" She asked, turning to glare at her brother accusingly. He shook his head, and Matt looked positively terrified now that she was paying attention.

"I'll let Matt here tell you. I'll be back; it looks like Roger wants a word with me." L stood up and collected his plates before slouching off in the old headmaster's direction. With the detective out of the way, Harper turned on Matt, glaring at him.

"What did you say to him?" she demanded. The red-head shrunk back, hiding behind his game and pretending not to hear her. "Matt, I _know_ that you can hear me." She pried the device from his hands and held it above her head.

"Harper! Give it back!" he groped for it, but she held him back easily. "I didn't say anything… I didn't!" Mello was watching now, perplexed and amused as his two friends battled over the little Gameboy.

"Until you tell me what you said, I'm not giving this back. I'll hide it somewhere that you'll never, ever, _ever_ find it!" Harper said, as Matt locked his arms around her waist and squeezed, trying to knock her off the bench.

"Alright!" He slumped, looking defeated and scared. "I just said… I said that you and Mello would make a cute couple…" Harper flushed profusely, dropping the game back into Matt's waiting hands. Mello averted his eyes, staring at the empty bowl resting on the table in front of him.

"Don't… Don't be stupid, Matt." Harper said, giving him a punch in the shoulder. "I don't… That is, he…" she fell silent as Linda rose from her table and stomped her way over to them, looking smug. She knew something, and Harper had a very strong feeling that she was about to regret the little ice-cube trick from earlier.

"Just who the _hell_ do you think you are, Harper?" Linda said, leaning down until she was nose to nose with her. "How dare you keep L all to yourself? What makes you so much better than he rest of us, huh?" Her stance was clearly meant to be intimidating, but Harper merely chuckled and leaned back against the table.

"Well, I know what makes me better than you, Linda. I'm not some spoiled little princess who throws a tantrum when she doesn't get her way." She retorted coolly. Mello snickered and Matt winked at her through his orange-tinted goggles. Linda snarled under her breath, but her lips were curled in a defiant smile.

"Well, Harper… At least I'm not some run-of-the-mill whore who sleeps with her own step-brother."

The room had gone totally silent. Mello was staring at Harper, who looked like she wanted to plant her fist right in Linda's pouty little mouth. Which, in fact, she did. Linda hardly had time to react before Harper was on her feet and she was on the floor, blood trickling from a split lip. Mello grabbed her arm before she could advance, holding her back and pushing her down onto the bench. She was shaking badly, and Mello could see blood beading up on her lip where she had bitten herself.

"What did you just call me?" she snarled. Linda, who had been frozen in a state of shock, wiped her face and got to her feet.

"You heard me, Harper. I _know_ about you, and about what you did with B. And I also know that you're disgusting. You think I didn't notice the scars?" Now it was Mello's turn to act up, but he couldn't move. He knew that if he released her, Harper would beat Linda to a pulp, and that would certainly get her expelled, no matter who she was related to. The rest of the students were all grouped around them in a ring, Linda sneering with her posse in a line behind her. Harper only had Matt and Mello, both of whom were standing their ground. Mello glanced up; Roger and L had left the room, and both were now racing back from the corridor, disturbed by the commotion.

"You act as if I wanted it." Harper strained against Mello's grip, desperate for another blow. Linda had no idea what she was doing. "Let's see what you do the next time a maniac holds a knife to your throat. You wouldn't even have the guts to fight back, you coward. I fought- so what if I have a few scars?" She sounded almost calm, but Mello knew that she was embarrassed, and frightened. He hadn't judged her when he had learned about Beyond, but the other students would. Harper hadn't exactly been the house favorite, but most of the others had liked her alright. Now, she was branded, and not just by the white lines on her hips that no one had ever thought to question before. Roger was pushing his way into the group, shouting, but Linda ignored him, advancing.

"You _know_ you wanted it, you dirty little-"

"That's enough." A soft voice spoke to Linda's left and she jumped. L was standing there, his hands in his pockets, slouched. But his usually expressionless face was hard and angry. Mello quickly backed away from Harper, who stood, frozen in place, her eyes fixed on the detective. He knelt beside her on the bench, one hand resting on her shoulder. Harper collapsed against him, sobbing into his chest, and he turned on Linda.

"I will NOT tolerate this. Especially against Harper." He nodded to Roger, who had broken through the crowd, and the old headmaster took Linda by the arm and pulled her away in the direction of his office. The students quickly dispersed, leaving L, Harper, and the boys at the table.

"I'm sorry." Harper mumbled. L pulled her onto his lap, and Mello couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. He hadn't been able to comfort her like that.

"You have nothing to apologize for. Not even for that punch… It was very well executed." Through her tears, Harper managed a choked sort of laugh. L smiled slightly, grabbing a handful of napkins from the nearby dispenser and dabbing at her cheeks. "I assure you; something like this will never happen again. Linda is in some very-"

"Deep shit?" Mello provided, sitting down next to the pair and glancing at his friend. L chuckled.

"I suppose that is one way to put it, yes." Gently, he removed Harper from his lap and stood, his hands instantly returning to his pockets. "I must go and confer with Roger on this one. I doubt he'll want to ignore the fight… But I can be very persuasive." He tousled his sister's hair one last time, before shuffling off into the hallway and vanishing around a corner.

"I swear, if that old coot takes Linda's side in all of this, I'll stink-bomb his office so badly he won't be able to see!" Mello said. Harper rubbed her eyes and blinked at him, half-smiling.

"Thanks, Mells. I appreciate you using one of your precious stink-bombs on my behalf." She said, sitting up a little straighter and glancing around the room. Everyone was watching her out of the corner of their eye, she knew it. "Who needs more than two friends anyway?" she said, more to herself than to the others. Matt, who had abandoned his game when the fight had started, now returned to the little device, quickly descending into a concentration-induced state where almost nothing, not even an angry Mello, could disturb him. They sat in silence for a while, watching as the others all dispersed back into the hallway. Now that the excitement was over, everyone was rushing to their rooms, preparing and primping for the festival. Harper stood, stretching her arms over her head.

"I'm heading back up. We only have a couple of hours left now; might as well be ready early." Mello nodded, standing and bumping her shoulder.

"I'll meet you on the front lawn, alright?" he said. She nodded, looking more than a little uneasy. He took a breath, then grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Hey. We're going to be just fine… And you're going to be amazing." He said. Harper grinned, then pulled him closer and gave him a peck on the cheek, very close to the corner of his mouth.

"Thanks, Mells." She said, her face as red as Matt's hair as she turned and raced out of the dining hall.

"What was _that_?" Matt had glanced up from his game just in time to witness the little exchange, and was now staring at Mello. The blonde was gazing into the hall where Harper had just been, one hand on his cheek, looking confused and giddy at the same time.

"I have no idea… But I wish she'd do it again." He said, in a voice barely above a whisper.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! I have returned!**

**The first thing I would like to do is apologize for taking so long to post this next chapter. It's been really hectic with school and everything going on, but I've managed to find some time to do some writing. The next update will be coming as soon as possible- I'm starting to get back into this story! **

**I also would like to apologize for the way this chapter flows. It might be a little off, considering that I wrote it over a period of a few weeks, in random chunks, during school. Hopefully over spring break I can get a good portion of my writing done and post post post! **

**Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and review! I really appreciate your feedback!**

**Hazel**

Chapter 10

Dusk approached quickly, painting the sky all shades of fiery orange and pink and prompting a mad rush of students into the front lawn. The stage was nearly built, decorations were slung over every available tree and bush, but still it wasn't ready. Harper stared out her window, watching as Matt trotted out onto the lawn, laden with wires and a jumble of lights. Someone set a microphone stand on the stage, and she shivered. How on earth was she supposed to get up in front of everyone, especially after what had happened today?

"I can't do it." She mumbled, dropping her head into her hands and sighing. Mello would be so disappointed in her… But she couldn't do it.

"What can't you do?" A soft voice behind her made her jump, and she turned to see L standing in the doorway. He was wearing his usual white t-shirt and baggy jeans, but for once he had slipped worn and ragged sneakers onto his feet. Harper chuckled; she knew that he wasn't wearing any socks. He hated socks.

"I can't perform tonight. I'm just going to withdraw my name from the list." She started past him, but he grasped her arm, holding her in place.

"Harper… Is this because of what Linda said earlier?" the memory brought tears of embarrassment to Harper's eyes, which she quickly wiped away with her free hand. "You _know_ how much you've wanted to do this. It's all you've wanted for years. And now that you finally found the opportunity and the courage, you're just going to throw it all away because of what some stupid little girl said?" L was staring at her, and she was surprised to see anger in his coal-black eyes.

"No one wants to hear me sing anyway." She mumbled, knowing just how childish and silly she sounded. Her brother sighed, then spun her around and pushed her back into the room, kicking the door shut behind him.

"Harper McKellen Lawliet. You have a beautiful voice. You're talented and beautiful, and everyone needs to know this, not just me, and not just Mello. We can't possibly be the only two people who see this." Harper blushed, pulling away and sitting down on the bed with a pout. Still, she appreciated this. L didn't always have time to be a big brother, but when he did, Harper knew that he was the very best in the world. "_I_ want you to sing. And I know that you want it too." L put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug. It was awkward and rather bony on his part, but she relented.

"Alright." She said in a small voice. "I'll do it… And you'll be next to me the whole time, right?" L smiled, a genuine smile, and nodded. Harper sighed, turning to stare out the window into the yard. There was still time, but it was getting darker by the minute, and students were staring to cue up with blankets and folding lawn chairs.

"Harper!" there was a knock on her door, and then Mello burst in, his guitar strapped to his back. "Harper, come on! We need to-" He broke off when he saw L crouched next to her and Harper looking rather pale. "Is everything alright?" he asked, closing the door behind him. L stood, his back popping slightly as he stretched, then grinned at Mello.

"Yes. Everything's fine. Just a bit of the stage fright." He said, nibbling on his thumb. Mello deposited his guitar on the rug and sat down beside Harper, looking nervous.

"Hey." He said. She smiled at him, tight-lipped.

"Hi."

"Tell me what's wrong." He said, slinging an arm around her shoulders. L gave his sister a little wave.

"I'll see you both." He said, slipping out into the hall and silently closing the door behind him. Harper bit her lip; L knew. He was always intuitive… But this was just embarrassing. Leaving her like this, with Mello, whom she had _kissed_ earlier…

"You're not the only one who's nervous." Mello said, glancing at his guitar and back to her. "I've never played in front of anyone before… I'll probably just fuck everything up." Harper managed a half hearted sort of chuckle, resorting to twirling her hair about her finger. It helped keep her distracted from his blue eyes, which were mere inches from her now.

"You'll be fine." She replied shortly, desperate to avoid making eye contact. Mello shrugged, giving her a playful nudge.

"And so will you. You'll be more then fine, Harper. You're amazing- If anyone can do this, you can." Harper smiled, but she couldn't suppress the vivid red that she knew was more the visible on her cheeks. She wouldn't be surprised if Mello could feel the heat coming off her at this point. He did notice; how could he not? But stressing her out further before she went on stage would be counterproductive at this point.

"We should probably go." He said, standing up and quickly withdrawing his arm from around her shoulders. "It's getting late, and Matt can't hold our spot forever." He slung his guitar back over his shoulder and held out a hand. Harper grinned, brushing her hair from her eyes.

"Last one there's got to wear their underwear on their head for the entire performance." She said, before breaking into a run and vanishing into the hall. Mello made an indignant sort of squeak before racing after her as she hopped the banister and slid gracefully down to the main floor. The entrance hall was bubbling with snippets of conversation as the non-performers congregated by the doors, waiting for Roger to let them through and out into the yard.

"Excuse me!" Harper shouted, well aware that Mello was hot on her heels. It took quite a bit of shoving, and she nearly tripped over a few pairs of shoes, but she found herself face to face with Roger, who was looking very put out.

"And just where do you think you two are going?" he asked, giving her and Mello a stern glare. She grit her teeth; stupid Roger.

"Out to the yard, _sir_. We have an act to prepare, if you don't mind." Linda was watching from just a few feet away, and Harper felt the silent scorn of the others all around her. Roger frowned, but let her pass, and the two of them burst into the yard, breathing in the fresh air. The lights hanging from the trees made it look as if the yard had been drenched in starlight, dripping from the branches like frozen rain. The stage was illuminated by two huge spotlights, and a piano was perched precariously close to the edge.

"Harper!" someone was waving from a quilt set on the yard, and Harper recognized Matt by the little square of light glowing out from his hands. Mello grabbed her hand and pulled her over to where he was sitting under the large birch tree that shaded a good portion of the lawn.

"This is a great spot, Matt. Nice pick." The blonde said, resting his guitar against the trunk and flopping down onto his back,

"Thanks." Matt said, already reabsorbed in his videogame. Harper laughed, joining the boys on the ground and looking up at the sky. The moon was already drifting into view, and a few faint stars could be seen amongst the pink and deep violet clouds. Within minutes, the rest of Whammy's would be streaming out onto the yard, scrambling for good seats and shouting back and forth. But for now, this was a peaceful as it got. With a contented sigh, she leaned back, only to find her head resting on Mello's shoulder.

"Oh!" she sat back up, twisting about. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to crush you like that." Mello chuckled, rolling his blue eyes.

"Please. You think you could crush me?" He reached up and pulled her back down until the back of her head was pressing against his chest. "You're not heavy at all. Besides, it's better than the ground." She nodded, feeling a little embarrassed as she listened to his heart, which was beating just a little too quickly for someone who had been lying down for over five minutes. The front doors of the house opened, and students came screaming onto the lawn, grappling with one another for the best seats with the best view. Harper watched as two younger boys actually wrestled with one another over the large, flat rock that rested just a few feet from the front of the stage.

"Is this really what it's come to?" she asked, tilting her head back to look at Mello. "One little concert, and we all suddenly turn into apes." He laughed aloud, elbowing her in the side.

"Oi! I'm not an ape." He said, feigning an injured look. She rolled her eye, preferring to watch the others argue and scrabble about than argue with him on that. Besides, she knew that she would win. As the sun dipped further down towards the horizon, the lights above the stage flickered on uncertainly, aided by the mousy little boy at the booth, and Roger made his way up the steps. He tapped the microphone a few time, then cleared his throat.

"Could every one please…" No one was listening. Most of the audience hadn't even found their seats yet, and many of them were still shouting at one another. The old headmaster could hardly be heard over the cacophony of 'I was here first'-s and 'get out of my spot'-s. Roger frowned, pushing his glasses up his bony nose, and tried again. "Settle down!" he shouted, but again he was ignored. Matt chuckled.

"Poor old man. No one listens to him." He said, not taking his eyes off his game.

"Who cares? He's a rude old coot anyway. He doesn't deserve our attention." Mello spat, sounding a little bitter. Harper thumped his chest, frowning.

"He's just doing his job. You know what a piece of work the little ones can be- Just imagine dealing with that every day and every night for most of your life." Mello blanched, glancing over at the younger kids who were all snarling and tumbling about so violently that they were ripping up patches of grass and crushing some of the flower beds.

"Well… That explains the wrinkles." He said. "I'd look about a century older than him if I had to deal with that. Or maybe… Maybe they'd all just be locked in cages." He said with a sigh, laying back and folding his arms behind his head. Harper giggled, just picturing Mello stuffing the little kids into cages and wearing the starchy suit that Roger put on every day. Suddenly, the entire lawn went silent, and the three of them looked up. Even Matt had abandoned his game, slipping the DS into his pocket. L had taken the stage and was standing in front of Roger, hunched over and squinting in the light.

"Is this thing on?" he asked, tapping the microphone that he held pinched between his index finger and thumb. Roger whispered to him and the detective nodded. "Yes well… Settle down. Do we have a concert to begin or not?" There was a general cry of excitement from the crowd as the other kids all instantly managed to find seats, abandoning all squabbling. Harper laughed as Mello rolled his eyes and muttered something about 'immature ass-kissers' and sat up.

"Oh, hush, Mels. You know that we all want to impress him. You would have done the same back when you were that little." She said, absently nuzzling into his chest for a moment before realizing what she was doing. She pulled away and glanced up. Mello was blushing, and staring avidly at the ground, determined not to look her in the eyes. "Sorry…" she said quietly. He shrugged.

"'S alright. Don't worry about it." He replied, giving her a light pat on the head before turning his attention back to L on the stage. The detective was still tapping on the microphone, examining the device for the entertainment of the audience. The younger students were all laughing as he prodded the rounded part on the top, while the older ones were starting to slip back into conversation. After a moment, Roger stepped forward again, snatching the mic from L's hands.

"Yes, well, if you're all quite ready to be quiet, we'll begin." He said in a starched tone. The first act was already waiting on side stage- a younger boy who did nothing but play the piano. As he shakily sat down in front of the grand instrument and began to play, Mello took a deep breath and slipped his arm around Harper's shoulders again. She jumped a bit, peering at him out of the corner of her eye. He wasn't usually so brazen… She didn't understand why he was suddenly acting this way.

"Mello?" she said, turning to look at him. His blonde hair was covering his face, and she could only see the tip of his nose. He seemed to be avoiding catching her eye, but when she said his name he twitched slightly. "Hey, is everything alright?" she asked, giving him a gentle shake.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said quickly, glancing at her. She noticed that his cheeks were burning and his blue eyes seemed to be shining with nerves. Harper smiled, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen. Mello had been acting a little odd the past few days, being even more protective than usual. She had even caught him staring at her a few times, but he always looked in the other direction before she could be sure that it was even her he was watching. Was something wrong, was something on his mind?

"Mello… You know that you can always tell me anything, right? I've told you that before." She said, elbowing him in the ribs. He nodded, but didn't speak. Harper sighed, leaning back into him and ignoring the way her stomach flipped when he tightened his hold around her shoulders. He was tense too; the hand that wasn't on her upper arm was clenched into a fist, gripping the blanket on which they sat. "Mels?" she leaned over in front of him, putting one hand under his chin and lifting his head. "Hey… Are you alright?"

"I'm nervous." Mello's whisper was almost inaudible over the sounds of the crowd and the band that had just taken the stage.

"Nervous? About performing?" Harper straddled his legs, forcing him to look at her and crossing her arms. "Mello, you have nothing to be afraid of. You're going to be fantastic, just like you always are." He smiled, just a little.

"That's not why I'm nervous." Steeling himself, Mello reached out and took Harper's hand. She blushed, tilting her head to one side, confused. God, she was so cute when she did that, he thought. She was cute all the time. Before she could speak again, or bombard him with more questions, he pulled her towards him. She squeaked in surprise, and then his lips were on hers, soft but uncertain. Harper's eyes went wide with shock. Mello pulled away.

"That's why I was nervous."


End file.
